villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mae Feinberg (The Mentalist)
'Mae Feinberg '(Jud Tylor) is the main villainess from The Mentalist ''episode 6.17, "Silver Wings of Time" (airdate April 13, 2014). Backstory Mae Feinberg is the second wife of Dr. Edward Feinberg, though it was revealed that the relationship began when Mae was a student of his 14 years prior to the episode's events. At the time of their affair, Edward was married to his first wife, Sarah, and knowing that Edward would never willingly end his marriage, Mae turned heel by breaking into the Feinberg home and shooting Sarah to death. The villainess dumped the gun inside a pond after the murder, and in the three years that followed after Sarah's death, Mae married Edward, who was completely unaware of Mae's evil actions. Events Mae had been married to Edward for 11 years entering the episode's events, which had Luis Cruz falsely accused of the murder of Sarah Feinberg, and facing execution in two days. Luis' friend, David Renaldo, had been attempting to prove Cruz's innocence, and upon learning this, Mae turned heel again and hired private investigator Pete Koch to kill him, which he does with a bomb in a briefcase. Koch later went through Renaldo's briefcase and found proof of Cruz's innocence, and afterwards, the evil Mae shot and killed Koch to cover her tracks and keep her villainous secret hidden. Edward ended up being accused of the murders, but Mae was revealed as the true killer when the news broke of Cruz's execution. Patrick Jane caught a glimpse of Mae's heel persona when she was shown actually smiling and feeling triumphant over the news, as Cruz's execution meant that she got away with murder; all the while, Edward expressed grief when Jane told him about Cruz. After the charges against Edward were dropped, Mae was confronted by Edward after Jane informed him that she killed Sarah. Mae finally admitted to killing Sarah, stating that she "did it for us." After her confession, Jane and company drove up and arrested Mae, while also revealing that Cruz was not executed at 10:00 like Mae thought. The clocks were all set forward to trap Mae, and Jane planted a bug in Edward's pocket, which recorded Mae's confession. Victims * Sarah Feinberg (shot twice in the back) * David Renaldo (killed via explosion by Pete Koch; under Mae's orders) * Pete Koch (single gunshot) Trivia * Jud Tylor also played villainous angel Adina on ''Supernatural, identity thief Eve Martinkus on CSI: Miami, and appeared as the evil Tess Williams on Perception. * Mae Feinberg is mostly similar to Body of Proof villainess Stacey Harrington. Both of them fell in love with married men and killed their crush's wives in order to replace them. They also continued committing murder to keep their evil secrets hidden. One glaring difference is that Stacey's relationship with her future husband began after she murdered his first wife; Mae was an adulteress who dated Edward and later killed Sarah so she could marry him. * Mae Feinberg also shares the same similarity to Perception villainess Tess Williams (also played by Tylor), though in Tess' case, her attempt to kill her lover's wife not only failed, but her actions ended up inadvertently killing her lover. Gallery Mae Villainess.gif|Mae killing Sarah Feinberg Mae Arrested.jpg|Mae during her arrest Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested